


wildlife

by percentpizza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: Just some klance Christmas softness.





	wildlife

**Author's Note:**

> idk i wanted to write something for the holidays so heres some christmas klance

Keith stood outside the building, legs stiff and back against a wall. His three-quarters-finished cigarette was popped into his pink, chapped lips. It was Christmas. 

He was waiting for Lance to clock out of work. He thought it absurd that the store Lance travailed was open on such a day. 

At home: “Oh well, it’s time and a half,” Lance gently reminded the raven-haired teen. Keith sighed once more before the Cuban boy slipped his coat onto his long arms and left for work. 

The door dinged open and Keith’s better half exited, throwing the rest of his neck-wrapped scarf behind his shoulder. 

“How was it?” Keith asked. He took one more drag of his cancer stick before scraping the butt against the sidewalk. 

Keith stood back up and Lance answered “Well, we were slow, and that’s all a guy can ask for.”

“True. You ask about me working there?” Keith’s been unemployed since November. He got fired for subordination — Keith simply thought he was offering his store manager helpful advice on how the store could be better run; apparently telling your manager he’s an idiot isn’t offering helpful advice. 

“Printer’s not working, plus my HR manager wasn’t there today.”

“Shame.”

“Right.”

The two turned a corner into an apartment complex. It was a decent building that didn’t cost too much; their landlord is Lance’s aunt, so she always helps by cutting them a deal. 

“So, what shall we do for Christmas.” Lance extended a hand to Keith, who was a couple stairsteps behind. 

Lance took the hand and caught up to Lance. “Thought maybe we could watch a movie? Shiro got me a couple new ones.”

“Sounds good, my lord.” Lance bent down to plant his lips Keith’s hand. Externally, Keith hated it when he did this. Internally, it made him feel like how a rose smells: soft and vibrant, as though Keith had fallen onto a bed of the red thorn-stemmed flowers. 

Inside their apartment now, Lance hung up his coat, leaving just his sweater on, and threw his scarf on the coffee table. 

“Darling, could you make us some hot cocoa?” Lance asked, his words tinged with sickly sweet saccharin. He opened the balcony door and closed it behind him. He’s picked up Keith’s nasty habit of cigarette smoking right before they started dating. He does it far less often than Keith, though. 

The lighter clicked before he lit the end of it, a nice red cherry forming. He took a drag before Keith came back out, hands full with large white mugs of hot chocolate. Keith swiped it from Lance’s hand before taking a drag and putting it back between Lance’s fingers that were as lanky as he was. 

After half-finishing mugs of cocoa and fully finishing a cigarette, the boys retreated back inside their humble, exponentially warmer abode. Keith slid a movie into the DVD player, and cuddled up next to Lance underneath a throw blanket. 

“I love you, Keith.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
